A Meister Protecting Her Weapon
by Maka Albarn Soul Eater
Summary: Soul and Maka have always looked out for each other. But when Maka is seriously injured protecting Soul, it falls to him to take care of her as she's recovering, they'll both have to admit their feelings to each other.
1. Ch 1 A Meister Protecting Her Weapon

Soul and Maka have always looked out for each other. But when Maka is seriously injured protecting Soul and it falls to him to take care of her as she's recovering, they'll both have to admit their feelings to each Other.

* * *

"We need to resonate. Now! "

Maka looked up at Soul. His blade was dripping blood. "No, we can't. You'll never survive it."

One of the Mantis's blades came twards her, but instead of countering, Maka ducked away. She was afraid of what would happen if she used Soul to block again.

"I'll be fine. Come on, we need to hurry!"

knowing she had no other choice,Maka gave in. "fine."

"Soul resonance, let's go!"

Mantis was faster than she'd realized. It slashed at her bebefore she could do Witch Hunter, breaking her cconcentration. She barely avoided the attack. And another slash was comcoming. She knew it wouldn't miss this time.

"Maka, use me to block!"

"No." She threw Soul away from her, her body taking the slice of the Mantis's blades. The llast time she had to refused to let him block he had transformed in front of her so that he would be hit. She wouldn't let that happen again.

Soul transformed midair, lunging for Maka. But it was too late, she had already been hit. He transformed his arm into a blade and blocked Mantis frifrom finishing her off.

Blocking hurt like hell, but he wasn't going to let Mantis hurt Maka again. He attacked again and again, but it wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough with out a Meister. He could feelhfeel himself weakening, and he knew he couldn't last much longer.

"If you let me help, you can defeat the Mantis. We both know she'll die if you dont get help for her soon."

Soul grimaced. That damn devil. "No, last time you nearly took over."

"I guess you don't care about her so much, then. Oh,well, I guess she'll die."

He knew the demon was right. "Fine."

The demon grew, filling him with black blood. Soul's power and speed increased immesely, and he gaind the upper hand in his battle with Mantis.

After several more attacks, he was ablrable to destroy Mantis. He left His corrupted soul were it was and ran up to Maka. She was more important.

He gathered her in his arms, trying his best to staunch the blood flowing from her. He could barly feel her heart beat.

"Maka, wake up! Please." He shook her. "Maka!"

The Black Blood was consuming him faster now,but he didn't have the will to push it back. He was too focused on Maka. He couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore, and she wasn't responding.

"Maka, please."

His soul was swallowed by the Black Blood. "Maka..."

* * *

Soul felt himself being surrounded by darkness until everything was black. The Black Blood's madness was engulfing his soul, but he wasn't fighting it. Maka was gone. He had fainfailed! He didn't have the strength or will to escape.

"Soul..."

He looked up. The voice was weak, but he could hear it. "Maka?"

"Soul..."

He saw a faint light in the distance, and began to struggle With the blood. He had to get to Maka. He tore free of the grilgrip hholding him there and rose up to meet the light.

Maka was there, above the darkness, her soul flickering faintly. She reached out to him, and he grasped her hand. She pulled him up slowly, collapsing into him as he emerged. She had managed to save hohim, but her zoul was faiding faster now, loslosing it's light.

* * *

Free of the Black Blood, Soul pulled off his jacket, wrapping it tightly around her. The blood wasn't coming as fast now, but her wound still needed to be bound. He checked for a palse, and found it, realief flooding through him. He reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out her mirror.

"42-42-564"

loRd Death appered in the mirror. "Hey soul, how you doin?"

"Not needs help. Fast. I dont know how much longer she'll last."

He pointed the mirror towards Maka.

"That looks serious. I'll send Professor Stein immed iately."

"Okay, I'll head towards the academy so that he won't travel as far. She needs attention as soon as possible."

"Good thinking, Soul, I'll see you two later. Good luck!"

Lord Deaths image faded from the mirror, and Soul put it back in Maka's coat.

"Professor Stain is on his way hang in there, okay?"

He pulled Maka onto his back and started to walk as fast as he could towards the academy. He wasn't going to let Maka die now.


	2. Ch 2 A Nightmare In Which A Weapon Dies

**Soul and Maka have always looked out for each other. But when Maka is seriously injured protecting Soul and it falls to him to take care of her as she's recovering, they'll both have to admit their feelings to each Other.**

* * *

Soul placed outside the door. Professor Stein was giving Maka a surgery, and he wasn't allowed to go in. Stein has said Maka would be fine, but Soul was still worried. He'd been waiting outside fot what felt like hours, and Maka was still in there.

She had taken the blow instead of using him to block, then had saved him from being consumed by the black blood. he owed her his liflife and his sanity. He had to know if she was okay as soon as possible.

The door opened and Soul looked up at Professor Stein.

"She'll be okay, she just needs time to recover. You can go in and visit, just don't expect too much. She'll probably remain unconscious for a while."

Soul nodded and went into the room, stitting down in a chair by Maka. He smiled. She was going to be okay.

* * *

Maka threw Soul away from herself so that he wouldn't be hit by the blades, but he transformed in front of her, the blades slicing into him instead of her.

He collapsed and she pressed her hands against his wound, trying to get the blood to stop the blood from gushing out of him. His blood turned black and began to cover him, some of it turning into blades that dug into his flesh. The blood started to drag him into the Earth. She pulled at the blades of his blood, but only cut herself. He was being pulled into darkness and she couldn't pull him out.

She grasped at his hands but she couldn't reach him anymore. He was too deep, and the Earth was closing around him. She clawed at it, screaming his name, begging him to come back.

* * *

"Soul! Soul! Come back! No, dont leave! Soul!"

Soul grasped at Maka's flailing arms, trying to wake her from her nightmare. "Maka, wake up! Whatever you're seeing it's not real! I'm right here!"

She woke up at the sound of his voice, still panicked. "Soul! You were being dragged under, and you were hurt!"

"It was just a nightmare. I'm fine, see? You're the one who got hurt, but your okay now."

Maka looked down at herself. Her torso was wrapped in bandages. She tugged at them, wanting to see the damage.

Soul pulled her hand away. "Dont mess with them. You want to heal properly, don't you?... I can tell you what the damage was. Mantis cut across your chest from your upper left ribs to your right hip. Professor Stein patched you up."

"But. If I was hurt, how did you defeat Mantis?"

"That damn demon convinced me to use the black blood. I defeated the Mantis, but afterwards I was almost taken over by the Blood. Your soul saved me."

"I don't remember that. I must have already been unconscious."

Soul looked down at their enterwined hands, remembering how limp and lifeless Maka had been when she'd been injured. "Don't ignore my help again. It's my job to protect you. I will always be willing to do it. You are my meister."

"No, it's more than that, isn't it?"

Soul looked away. "You should get some sleep. You need to recover."

He started to get up, but she didn't let go of his hand. "Can you...can you stay? I dont want to have that nightmare again."

He sat back down. "of corse."


	3. Ch 3 A Weapon Warding Off Nightmares

**Soul and Maka have always looked out for each other. But when Maka is seriously injured protecting Soul and it falls to him to take care of her as she's recovering, they'll both have to admit their feelings to each Other.**

* * *

(**coming soon please follow to see the rest!)**


End file.
